Breathe
by Tyrann
Summary: What no one tells you is that you wait for them to come back; wait to breathe until they're safely back in your arms." Dante x Nero, implied Vergil x Dante.


Yeah, so I decided to show some love for the DMC boys...:3 Everyone loves a Dante x Vergil/ Dante x Nero. Just hope you all enjoy it!

WARNING!!!!!! This is a yaoi, meaning that there will be guy-on-guy loving. If you don't like it...well, obviously, don't read it. And if you do happen to read this anyway and post some nasty comment, I hope your eyes burn forever from the mental images I will depict. MWAHA! ~Tyrann.

_"Hey, Dante! Are you really leaving?"_

_"Sorry, kid, can't stand to stick around any longer. Now that the party's all done, us adults have to get back to work."_

_"But you'd come back if we needed you, right, old man?"_

_"What, can't handle being alone for one night?"_

He had to laugh. Though the comment had left his mouth, Dante had to wonder whom it affected more. Leaving Fortuna had been an easy task physically...but the emotional bearings caused the first steps away to twist at the leaden ball of ice in Dante's chest. Despite it all, laughing and goading had proven to fool the others into thinking he was his normal self...But it seemed like every breath turned more shallow the further behind he left Yamato.

_Ice cold fingers dug into his scalp, massaging gently as the fire sparked wildly throughout his veins. The cool touch was more lethal than any bullet fired to the heart, but just as empty as the endearments leaving the other's mouth. A chaste kiss followed by a devil's smile caused the heart to swell and burst within his chest. Passion, though hardly mutual, could tear his breath away in an instant. But every night, just hearing that one promise could restore his precious air..._

Dante would sometimes await for the sun to give way to its pale counterpart; mulling over the slow transformation of the something so brilliant into its darker half. More often than not, his eyes would trail down his own body, feeling the shadows line his face as his own brilliance dissipated from its infernal red to the cool blue of the night. A metamorphosis of the physical ilk could never lead to the closure Dante sought for in the bleak twilight. Not even with Yamato in his hand. But for one moment longer, with lips pressed into the ribbon forever entwined to the blade's hilt, he thought he could feel it come rushing back in. The power of one promise etched into his memory, giving him back the ability to breathe.

~**B**~R~**E~**A**~T**~H**~E**~

The slow rise of the bloodred sun calmly illuminated the last dark peaks of night as pink tendrils swarmed the cooler shades into the recesses of the horizon. A bell tolled lowly from within the sleeping city, the death knell announcing the formal death of the night while one lone moth swept from the black city streets and into the open field of green spread all around. It landed innocently enough on the sole of a well-worn boot, but was rebuked by the blatant kick given from the youth lying lazily in the grass. Nero watched the poor thing mournfully flutter away, but truthfully, he felt no pity towards the ill-treated creature. While true he had not cared when the older man had left, he now felt his mood rapidly plummeting just as the moth happened to be snatched up by a lark. A small scowl crossed Nero's features as he rose to support himself on his elbows. Why Dante had left was still a mystery, but the devil hunter had characteristically shrugged off the details and left town without notifying Lady or Trish. Which left the miffed duo to haggle Nero in Dante's absense.

One note still bothered Nero, however. Dante, though close to leaving Fortuna, had turned about to take Yamato with him for the night. The action wouldn't have pressed on Nero's conscious, were it not for the odd flicker of emotion in the hunter's eyes as he left. Nero could relate to the sentiment expressed therein, and was certain that he had identified it as well. The cold sweep of loneliness expressed in Dante's usually warm eyes was quite similar to what Nero had felt when Kyrie had left to join a convent....While understood that Kyrie was probably more suited for such a role, the feeling of abandonment had settled its way into Nero's stomach. It appeared that Dante was missing someone...and Nero had an idea of whom.

"Oh, Nerrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooo!" However, actually being able to form a single train of thought when Lady or Trish were around proved to be near-impossible.

And so, Nero did what any other honest man would do in this sort of situation. Remembering the fox den he had passed earlier, Nero quickly sought it out to dive in before he was discovered.

~**B**~R~**E~**A**~T**~H**~E**~

Dante shivered slightly as his eyelids slowly opened, allowing his eyes to focus before he dared to stretch; however, he still accomplished in knocking the phone off his desk top. "Shit," he mumbled tiredly, glancing outside as he soon realized it was still early morning. A low sigh escaped him, and it wasn't until he stood that the devil hunter found that he had fallen asleep with Yamato pressed tightly against his body. He stared at the sheathed weapon, not really seeing it, and with a pitiable display of hurt love, nuzzled the devil arm fondly. He felt his chest constrict as he moved to do so, but as soon as the act was completed, air again greeted his system. It pained Dante to set the weapon down, but he really had to shower, and he sure as hell wasn't going to damage his pride any further by taking the sword with him. Hell, it was almost as bad as having Vergil in the shower....

_Those hands nimbly worked their way into the crook of his neck, trailing down and past his chest as the other whispered words of affection. The subtle touch of their coolness heated his loins while he was bitten as a form of chiding for his impatience. Silvery blue locked with his own, and he could feel the smirk hidden against his lips while those hands rubbed slow circles into his inner thighs. Damn his pride, he could hear the whine he wanted to release sing in his blood._

Dante shook his head roughly to clear away the memory as he sauntered to the bathroom. Though the action didn't befit the attitude, it was all Dante felt he could do to retain some sense of himself. The sweltering temperature of the shower water and gentle scent of ocean spray helped to soothe Dante's nerves as he stepped out and approached the mirror. Absentmindedly, the man wiped the steam from the glass surface before opening the cabinet to retrieve his Old Spice. Glancing back up into the reflection caused a jolt to pass through Dante, and he dropped the deoderant as he felt his air passageways seize up. The half-devil hissed painfully and started massaging his throat, hoping to ease the flow back into his body. It was with loathe feeling that Dante remembered when these attacks had returned. The first occurences had been in response to Vergil's death, but now...

Dante was fairly certain that it was Nero's acquisition of demonic power that had led to this suffering. Though Dante could never hate the kid, these feelings were killing him. He only had to return Yamato, and then he could avoid the younger slayer for the rest of his life if he had to.

~**B**~R~**E~**A**~T**~H**~E**~

The cathedral was quiet for one blessed moment, and Nero inhaled deeply, cherishing the freshly lavender-scented air. He had avoided Lady and Trish both for several hours now, and he knew that it would only be a short while before Dante returned to collect them. And to return Yamato. Nero often felt guilty about taking such a keepsake, but knew that Dante was relieved to see it put to such good use. There was a nagging suspiciousion in Nero's heart about his owning Yamato now, and he would stake his life on the fact that it had something to do with his devil trigger. Something to do with Vergil. But however much Nero wanted to deny the pang of jealously that clenched his fists tightly, he knew that he felt an attatchment to Dante. Not quite a brother, but surely something close in that nature.

The sun rose higher in the day slowly, and unfortunately for Nero, his luck soon ran out. He now sat in silent torture between Lady and Trish as the two rambled on about new clothes, and (more frighteningly so) about "hot" men. Currently, the woman were bickering about who they thought was more attractive, Credo or Dante. Without really intending to, Nero off-handedly answered, "You know it's Dante." The silence that greeted him brought a flush to his face, and Nero slowly glanced at the duo's expressions of oppressed laughter.

Before the two could officially tease Nero, the large doors leading into the cathedral parted to reveal the return of everyone's favorite devil hunter. Dante leisurely strolled through and flashed a flirtatious smile at his partners. "Well then, seems you're in a good mood. Does this mean that the "good touch-bad touch" deal is over?" Lady knowingly looked at Nero before jibing back.

"Dante, with you, all of your touches are bad. When women scream, it's not because of the pleasure in the moment."

Dante pretended to be hurt. He looked to Nero for sympathy, but the adolescent was still embarassed from the conversation from before. Trish elbowed him playfully before going to rest her head against Dante's shoulder. "So when can we go home? I need my beauty sleep."

Lady stood and collected herself as Dante slowly withdrew Yamato from his back. "Well, kid, looks like this is going back to you." Nero noticed the hesitance in the man's voice, and finding his eyes, was surprised by the regret pooled thickly in them. Nero made a quick decision, and grabbing Dante roughly by the arm, led him from the chapel. Dante began to protest, but Nero interupted him. "I want a quick fight before you go, old man. Spare me your complaints."

The women watched them go before highfiving each other. Trish winked at Lady. "Ten bucks says Nero's on bottom."

~**B**~R~**E~**A**~T**~H**~E**~

The courtyard embraced the sun's light as the multi-colored blossoms proudly displayed themselves, overspilling onto stone benches while the wind wove a lively tune through the lush trees. Nero walked deliberately behind Dante, contemplating how to make the devil hunter take the blade back. The responsibility of having Yamato was of no consequence to Nero, but the emotional ties to the devil arm were choking him. Such a personal memento could not remain in the youth's hands. If only he could make Dante see that.

Said half-devil stopped abruptly in his tracks, and for one moment, just absorbed his surroundings. He partially turned his head towards Nero, but his hair hid his eyes from plain sight. "So kid, I get the feeling there's something else about this situation." Nero felt his throat tighten, but he stepped forward to stand beside the older male. He too basked in the mid-afternoon's light before clearing his throat to speak. "I want you to take Yamato back," he admitted. Dante shifted awkwardly and placed a hand to his head.

"You must be ill, kid. I can't take it back."

Nero smacked Dante's hand away. "Look, it was a nice offer, but I can't keep it."

Dante eyed the rebellious teen and punched him, a little forcibly. "You're gonna have to, because I ain't taking it back."

Nero frowned and pulled Red Queen from its place on his back. "I believe I said I wanted a fight, old man. Seems we have the momentum for it now."

Dante laughed, though it lacked mirth. "Guess so. Ready to have your ass kicked?"

Nero revved Red Queen before pointing it at Dante's chest. "I've said it before, geezer. You're gonna turn a nice shade of pink when I knock you on your ass!" The youth spiraled the blade back before bringing it full force to meet Rebellion in a flash of sparks. Dante smirked before using Rebellion's tip to tangle with the gears of Red Queen's mechanisms so as to lock Nero's arm in place.

"And I'm sure it'll look even better while you're sniffling on the ground cradling that devil bringer of yours," Dante countered, shoving the teen back and into the courtyard wall.

The two's antics lasted for a mere ten minutes, but both were heedless to the passage of time, focusing mainly on forcing the other to take the sword. Though Dante clearly had the experience, Nero owned a wider expanse of tactics than Dante's own. While Dante's attacks focused on powerful blunt and piercing attacks, Nero's were more stylish and intended to muddle up the other's attack patterns. However, neither could be certain when they felt the need to end their quarrel. But it came to a crashing halt once Nero devil-triggered.

The tremendous force of the blue devil brought Dante's attacks to a standstill, and making eye contact, found himself frozen by the mirror-like image in the slayer's eyes. And for that brief interchange, Dante didn't have to be holding Yamato to know what Vergil once felt. He could see it clearly in the devil-possessed teen. And Dante couldn't breathe. Shutting his eyes to block out the pain, Dante himself triggered and sent Nero reeling back, finishing the move with a combo of breakdown and helm breaker. The head attacks proved sufficient and forced the adolescent to succumb, falling heavily to his knees.

Dante shakily drew a breath, but found he couldn't quite get it into his lungs. Hand tenderly holding his ribs, Dante began to speak in such a low voice that Nero strained to hear.

"You live...with one person so long, you forget how much they mean to you until they're gone. And everytime they come back, you go forgetting just how important they are...until they never return again," the devil slayer heaved roughly, feeling the lack of air clouding his thoughts.

"But what no one tells you is that each time, you hold your breath, just waiting for them. And when they don't come back, you stop breathing. You stop until you know...." Dante choked off, allowing himself to fall into ragged sitting position on the floor.

Nero struggled to rise to his feet, but managed to make his way over to the half-devil before slumping next to him. He rested his head against Dante's shoulder, savoring the warmth emitting from the man's overworked body. "...Until you know what?" He asked, tempted to just fall asleep then and there.

"...Until you know that they'll always be with you, and that somehow, everything returns to where it belongs. It's stupid, sentimental bullshit...."

Nero waited for the rest.

"But I've been clinging to it ever since Vergil died."

Nero flinched visibly and looked to Dante, trying to read his expression, but was met only by a stony countenance. "You two were more than just brothers...?"

Dante heaved a sigh and sadly looked at Nero. "Truth be told, I fucking loved the guy. I knew he was lying when he said he'd stick around; Vergil was never the type to have commitments. But I knew he was telling the truth when he said he loved me. And that was enough...before I stopped being able to breathe."

Nero wrapped a shaky limb around Dante's shoulders. "It must hurt...you can't let go of him, but it nags at your pride to be tied to him." Dante weakly nodded before embracing Nero in a full-out hug. Nero let out an exclamation of surprise, but Dante only nuzzled closer. "I want you to have Yamato, because I know that's probably the way he would have wanted it. And you having it...I know I'll be able to breathe again."

The youth contemplated this, head pressed tightly against Dante's neck. "What's it like?" He asked gently, running his hands gently over the man's throat.

The devil hunter hummed a bit, but grimaced as the action pained him.

"Your throat tightens, and you can't swallow worth a shit. And it gets worse, because you can feel your heart beat rapidly, trying to force your lungs to move, but everything becomes so numb. And then a sour taste builds in your mouth, and you know it's the stale air. Then your limbs begin to shake because your body's trying to fight dying..."

"But it's clearing up now," Nero said softly, feeling his cheeks turn red as he listened to Dante's breathing even out. Dante chuckled, the rumbling setting a pleasant feeling against Nero's face.

"From the sound of things, kid, I'd say you have a crush on me."

Nero shoved Dante away and practically jumped to his feet. "N-no way!" He stammered. His face only brought Dante more laughter, and the man's eyes were bright with mirth.

"Tell you what, kid. I like you too, which is a hard thing for me to admit," though Dante managed to say it with a straight face. "And I'll hook up with you, but you gotta promise me."

Nero bustled about recollecting Red Queen and avoided Dante's eyes, but he asked, "What?"

He heard the rustling of cloth, and found himself again held to Dante's body. With a chaste kiss, Dante mumbled against Nero's head, "You have to promise to let me breathe."

Nero flushed, but returned the affection by lightly kissing Dante's chest. "Only if you promise to not be stupid enough to go away yourself, old man."

Dante lightly batted at Nero's head. "Why not try calling me something more lovey-dovey like? You know, HONEY?"

It was no surprise to Lady or Trish when Nero came back inside trudging Dante behind him on the floor.

Fin!


End file.
